Sex & Candy
by Syn2
Summary: Cordelia and Angel get naughty....and then they get caught. Whoops!


Title: Sex & Candy  
Author: Syn  
Rating: R. I don't get graphic, just suggestive and bad with the language.  
Archive: Take it, spread the love.  
Disclaimer: Relax, I'm just playing with them.  
Summary: Angel and Cordelia get naughty...and then get caught.  
A/N: I wrote this back in December and reread it today. I was surprised I actually still liked it, so I thought I'd post it here and see what you all thought. It's kinda fluffy, but hey, what's so wrong with that?  
  
***********  
  
It was a nice night, warm but not muggy, with a slight breeze tossing the leaves on the trees. I was restless and there was *nothing* to do. I caught Cordelia sigh and slam her magazine shut, the wind of its passing stirring her hair from her neck. Her long, satiny neck… My eyes trailed down it to other parts, covered by very little material. I can't help but think of how easily the thin straps of her shirt could be broken, torn and ripped to reveal….   
  
Shaking my head, I forced my eyes back to the book in my hands. Those were dangerous thoughts and ones I should *not* be having about Cordelia. I glance up, almost involuntarily, catching Cordelia staring morosely into space. A strand of her short hair was twisted around her finger, her chin on her hand. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she drew into her lungs, her long legs folded up under her. God, she was so limber….I bet she could….   
  
Suddenly, my stomach rumbled and I got a craving for something sweet and sticky. But not blood. I wanted something to take my mind off of….things. I threw my book aside and moved up behind her before I knew what I was doing.   
  
"Wanna get out of here?" I asked in a soft whisper. She jumped slightly and nodded her head, a smile spreading across her soft features.   
  
A wave to Wesley, Gunn and Fred and we were gone. Now an hour later we're walking in the park, eating vanilla ice cream and not saying much. I usually never have to say much around Cordy; she does all the talking. I never mind it though; her constant banter is soothing in its honesty. Its something I've come to expect and miss when she's not around. I miss *her* when she's not around and that's something I don't like to think about.   
  
As we're walking, as close together as we can get without touching, I glance over at her when I think she's not watching. Like anything she does, she's licking away at her sugar cone with a single-mindedness I've come to endear. She catches me watching her and stops in her tracks.   
  
"What?" She asks in a mock-annoyed tone, her eyes shifting from side to side as if there were something wrong with her. Nothing was wrong, as far as I could see.   
  
"Nothing." I reply, the corners of my lips curling up in amusement. "Its just…you really look nice tonight."   
  
"Of course I do." She says, one eyebrow rising, her lips pursed. I know that look. She's trying to read my thoughts, something she does *very* well. "I always look good. What's up?"   
  
Damnit.   
  
"The sky." A lame joke, but I'm in a lame mood. I shoot a grin her way as she smirks up at me.   
  
"Okay…" She says and starts walking again. I fall into step beside her, our footsteps echoing through the park, perfectly in sync. We don't talk for a few minutes and I keep glancing over at her, thinking about a few things I shouldn't. But my God, she looks so good tonight. Good enough to eat, a feral part of me thinks, but that thought gets shoved away. Bad thoughts, bad…but so good.   
  
"You know. I feel very safe right now. Like nothing could hurt me, ever." Cordelia says, her voice a soft whisper at my side. I glance over at her, a little startled to hear the wistful tone in her voice. I stop, staring down at her, a smile quirking the corners of my mouth. A ghost of a smile crosses her features and there's something in her eyes I'm not used to seeing. Something…longing.   
  
"Nothing can hurt you. I wouldn't let it." Comes my reply, in the same soft whisper she had taken. I go to reach for her, instinctively, but she moves away from my fingers, like a ghost in the wind.   
  
"Beautiful night." She remarks in a strained voice, avoiding my gaze.   
  
"Yeah." I reply, frowning a little at the exchange. What did I expect from her? I didn't know. I didn't *want * to know. Or did I?   
  
I shake away my thoughts and go to lick my melting ice cream. Instead of meeting my lips, it suddenly slams into my nose, cold and wet and sticky. Cordelia laughs and pulls her hand back, her eyes sparkling at the (obviously) hilarious image of me with a vanilla nose.   
  
I glower down at her for a moment and then I lose it, exploding with laughter at the happiness on her face. She laughs back and collapses against a tree, her hand on her flat belly as she shakes with laughter. I can't help but join in, watching her shake with mirth.   
  
***************  
I love it when Angel smiles. His eyes crinkle at the corners and his lips pull back over his white teeth. His pale face shines in the darkness and he looks happy. Truly happy, which is something he can never be.   
  
But right now you couldn't tell that was the case. Right now he's smiling that odd smile, eyes twinkling, tongue between his teeth as he chuckles slightly. He wrinkles his nose at me, ice cream dripping off the end from where I tapped him with his own cone. I can't help but smile and laugh back. It's so easy when he's looking at me like that.   
  
He mimes a blow at me and I duck, but his cone glances off my shoulder. My mouth drops open in mock surprise. How dare he hit me back! I retaliate by rushing him and shoving my cone right in his face; no light tap this time. He sputters and grins again, licking away the vanilla from his lips. Then his grin widens as he shoves his cone right into *my* face.   
  
I smack him through my laughter, my back against the tree. The park is dark and we're alone, which is fine by me. I don't like going out in public with Haagen-Dazs on my kisser.   
  
"What did I tell you, never drop your defenses." Angel says, blinking away drops of vanilla. Rolling my eyes, I answer back in a snotty tone, letting my smushed cone drop to the ground as he did the same.   
  
"Look who's talking? Mister-I-think-I'm-so-cute-that-I-can-get-away-with-anything! When you're not!" He scowls in a friendly way and starts wiping at the melting ice cream on his face. He misses a big patch on his forehead, but I decline to say anything.   
  
"You don't think I'm cute?" Angel asked, eyebrows rising. I love it when he's insecure.   
  
"Of course you are." I answer back, my heart in my throat. I hate going down this path; we never talk about each other like this. Its like we've strictly forbidden flirting from our vocabulary, which aggravates me more than I like to think about. And that weird comment that popped out of my mouth earlier? What in Judas' name was that? Am I a * complete * idiot?   
  
Ignoring the sly grin, I wipe at my face with a napkin, hoping to steer the conversation in another direction. Hopefully my blushing isn't noticeable under the ice cream or in the gloom.   
  
"You're cute too. Especially when you're wearing ice cream." Angel says, stepping up and taking the napkin from my hand. Gently he pulls a strand of my hair from the ice cream and wipes at the places I missed. My heart pounds loudly; he's so close I can smell his cologne and see the stubble on his chin. My eyes meet his and I smile involuntarily. He still has vanilla on his nose.   
  
I reach for him, moving to wipe it way from his skin, but I stop, my hand on his cheek. Static jumps between us as I touch him. A sharp breath and I think my heart is going to thump my chest apart. Angel smiles that smile once more and bends to me, so close, so close.   
  
Our lips meet and I think I'm going to melt from the pleasure and pain of it all.   
  
*************  
I didn't mean to kiss her, I swear. I just *did* it. No thought involved because if I had been thinking at all I would have run. I certainly wouldn't have kissed her, let alone what I did next.   
  
Our lips pressed together, the curve of her mouth fitted to mine like it belonged there. My hand groped for her waist, my fingers twisted in the belt loop of her pants, pushing her and myself against the tree, her back against the rough bark. My other hand tangled in her hair as I breathed her in, vanilla and all.   
  
Her tongue darted into my mouth, tasting me eagerly. Part of me wanted her to stop me, but that part wasn't listening as her ghostly fingers found their way under my shirt and across my back.   
  
As we kissed, her heart thumped against my dead chest like waves crashing to shore, hands groping, cupping, teasing and tickling places we had never dared to venture before. This was wrong, but why did it feel so damned *right*?   
  
Suddenly, she pulled away from me and whispered in my ear. "Lets go." I knew what she meant and I didn't stop her. She tugged me by the front of my shirt and I followed, my mind racing in a thousand different ways. But I didn't stop her. I didn't want to.   
  
****************  
  
What the hell am I doing? This *Angel*! But that's the exact thing that's not stopping me; its Angel and I want him.   
  
Right now he's following me, his hand pressed into mine, surprisingly warmed by my own skin. A few more steps and he loses that numbed look on his face and jumps ahead, dragging *me* along after *him*. I smile widely and see the smoldering look in his eyes. He wants me.   
  
It doesn't take long to get to Angel's convertible, where he left it along the street opposite the park. Chivalrously he helps me into the car, almost reluctant to let go of my hand. I nearly chuckled as he ran to the other side of the car and hopped in, Dukes of Hazzard-style, not bothering to open the door. Show off.   
  
We're on the road and I barely remember the ride from the park back to the hotel. I know I was distracting him, one leg over his, my tongue in his ear, but we managed to make it without an accident. Miracle of miracles.   
  
"Shit." Angel cursed as we pulled to a stop outside the Hyperion. Gunn's truck was still here; so was Wesley's motorcycle. We'd forgot about them and the fact that Fred *lived* here. I pulled away from his throat, where I was making a nice little hickey, and frowned.   
  
"My place?" I whispered, hands in new places. Angel closed his eyes in pleasure and gritted his teeth. Then he growled and shook his head.   
  
"I don't want to wait that long." He grunted, shoving my hands away and pulling me out of the car with one swift motion. "Basement."   
  
I nodded at his words, knowing exactly what he had planned. No one went into the basement but us. Perfect. Or so I thought….   
  
**************  
  
Through the tunnels, Angel led me, hands in mine, nearly dragging me after him. I stumbled once on the cobblestones, my heels sinking into a crack I hadn't seen. He caught me in his arms, pulling me close and kissing me hard before I could gasp in surprise.   
  
I didn't want to go to the hotel. I wanted to stop right there, right in that dirty sewer tunnel and make him *mine*. But he let me go a second later, leaving me feeling naked without his arms around me. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me along after him, my eyes cast downward to stop myself from stumbling again.   
  
It didn't take long before we reached the basement door. Angel pushed it open and hauled me in after him, his hands encircling me before we had even cleared the door.   
  
Him. All around me, through me, consuming me. Him. His smell, the cold skin beneath my fingers and lips, warming from my own body heat as he pulled me against his hard chest, lips seeking mine.   
  
His fingers sought my hair again and he pulled my head hard against his, tongue plundering the cavern of my mouth. One hand trailed over my breasts and I shook against him.   
  
And suddenly, I was afraid. What the *hell* was I doing? Angel's curse! We couldn't…what I wanted to do and he wanted to do; it couldn't happen. Never.   
  
So, I froze beneath his lips and gulped back tears. This couldn't happen and I hoped he would understand. Angel pulled back and stared into my eyes. He knows me so well; the message was plain. But he didn't let go; instead, he pulled me closer.   
  
****************  
  
I saw her fear for me, for *us* in her eyes. I knew exactly what she was thinking and the pain I had almost forgotten reawakened in me. Thoughts swirled in my brain, crazy thoughts of the curse and her and us. Her, tainting everything and making me want to scream. She was in me and I couldn't get her out. Truth is, I didn't want to.   
  
So I pulled her closer, closer in that moment than I had ever been to anyone. This was so different from what I had felt in the past that I almost didn't know what to do with it. Almost ran, almost let her go, almost did a million and one things that would have made sense.   
  
But sense wasn't with me and I had already made my decision.   
  
I kissed her, gently and slowly, taking her into my mouth and claiming everything that was her. She tasted of vanilla and sugar and warmth. Her smell wreathed around me, like candy and chocolates and that expensive perfume she loved so much.   
  
Again, she pulled away from me and I knew it cost her so much to do so. She took a deep, shuddering breath and closed her eyes. Resolve was written all over every line of her body, but I didn't let go.   
  
"Angel. We can't, the curse." Five simple words that I knew so well; five simple words that I hated with a passion.   
  
"We won't; I promise. Nothing can hurt you here." I said in a soft, soothing voice. She wanted to believe me so badly; I could see that.   
  
"You can. Angelus can." She answered in a whisper so faint I almost didn't hear it. Fear and longing crackled from her, arching in the air between us. I didn't know which emotion was stronger.   
  
"I would never let Angelus hurt you." I said it fiercely, my voice harsh as I tried to convey everything I was feeling.   
  
"I know." Cordelia said, resting her head on my shoulder. I stroked her short hair, my fingers grazing her scalp. Even that brief contact was enough to make me want to scream. My whole body tingled slightly as she looked up into my eyes again and kissed me, as thoroughly as I had done to her.   
  
When she pulled away, I smiled. "We don't have to…do everything. I've learned a few things in my very long life." My voice was heavy with seduction, a tone I knew she had never heard out of me. Very few people had.   
  
She cracked a smile and chortled a little at my tone. Dammit. She always manages to shake my confidence just when I think I'm being smooth. It never fails. I fake-glowered down at her, my lip poking out a bit.   
  
"I was trying to be all sexy." I said as she stopped her giggle with a hand to her mouth. She lowered her hand and gazed at me, her eyes twinkling.   
  
"You don't have to try." She said, grabbing a handful of my shirt and pulling me to her. And then we were kissing, not as fervently as before, but with just as much passion. My lips left hers, trailing over the contours of her neck and to her shoulders. I sunk my teeth in just a little, enough that she gasped and held on to me. Her skin was sticky here and it tasted like vanilla; I remembered hitting her with my cone as I licked at the delicious skin.   
  
She moaned into my hair and grabbed a handful of my shirt, pulling me to her with a jerk. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and I tugged at her pants. As little practice as I have at taking blue jeans off of people, they managed to vacate the premises quite quickly.   
  
She stepped out of the offending garment that was keeping me from other places and pressed hard against my straining groin. I was rock hard and I gritted my teeth against her warm as it slid against me. One snap and her panties were broken, lace and gossamer strands discarded on the dirty floor. She didn't miss them though.   
  
My hands, roving, rolling, pressing and slipping found their way between her legs and I found her sweeter than blood. She opened to me and I was in heaven. An unnamed rhythm passed between us, lips, tongue and fingers, hips and hands, all moving to a beat only we could hear. And when she pulled away and smiled that devilish smile I had come to love, I nearly screamed. I pushed harder into her and lifted her with one hand around her waist.   
  
Cordelia held on to me and moaned my name once, her fingers finding places on my body I wasn't quite ready for her to touch. I pulled her hands away and kissed her, hard.   
  
Ten tiny steps and her back was against the dryer. Not the most romantic of settings, but I don't think she cared. Not from the moans escaping her mouth or from the way she was summarily ripping the buttons from my shirt. I smiled and gave tit for tat, my mind still reeling. She smiled and I lifted her against me, our bodies singing, not caring how much noise we made.   
  
*************  
  
"When did Angel and Cordy say they'd be back?" Gunn asked Fred, glancing at his watch. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning and still no word from them.   
  
"They didn't. They just said they were going for ice cream." Fred answered before Wesley could. "Do you think something happened to them?"   
  
"Uh…I'm sure they're fine. Perhaps they decided to take in a picture. I wouldn't worry." Wesley reassured her, looking up from the scroll in his hands. He blinked in the light and sighed.   
  
"Besides, Angel can take care of himself. And Cordy." Gunn said, hopping up on the counter, searching for his video game amid the clutter and piles of paper.   
  
Fred frowned and glanced toward the front entrance. When they didn't walk in immediately, she furrowed her brow in annoyance. Something about this just felt wrong to her.   
  
"Maybe we should call them. Angel's got his cell phone, doesn't he?" She asked in a tight, strained voice.   
  
"If he doesn't, Cordy does. She's always connected to the world." Gunn said, not looking up from his game. It beeped at him and he smiled.   
  
"I'm going to call them." Fred said, squaring her shoulders and reaching for the phone on Cordy's desk. Her hand stopped midway and she pricked her ears up at the strange sound far away, but so close.   
  
"What was that?" Wesley asked, looking up from his scroll, his mouth open and his head tilted in the direction it had come from.   
  
Clunk-clunk. Ohhh…clunk-clunk…Ohhh…   
  
"What the hell?" Gunn asked, putting down his game and listening as well. The noise came again, drifting up from the direction of the basement. They looked at each other and jumped up from their places.   
  
"There's something in the basement." Fred said, eyes wide.   
  
"Demon?" Gunn asked Wes.   
  
"Possibly." He answered, striding across the room the weapons cabinet. He tossed a loaded crossbow at Fred as he grabbed up a sword. Gunn pulled an axe down and nodded.   
  
Gunn went first, pushing the door open as quietly as possible. Wesley followed, gesturing for Fred to stay behind him a bit. They crept down the stairs, the 'clunk-clunk-ohhh' sounding a bit familiar now that they weren't hindered by walls. Fred frowned and wracked her brain for the why. Suddenly, she caught a *very* familiar scent, one that was unmistakable and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to stop Gunn from stepping off the stairs, but he spoke before she could.   
  
"Who's down here? Nasty little demon came to the wrong place!" His deep voice echoed across the dark basement. The 'clunk-clunk-ohhh' stopped immediately and Fred's cheeks colored.   
  
"Come on out and play!" Wesley chimed after a moment, raising his sword.   
  
Fred grimaced as something stepped out of the shadows.   
  
**********************  
  
OH. MY. GOD. First off, Angel *has* learned a few things in his life. A few gooooood things that I must say don't lose in their…umm…pleasure, even if you're sitting in a dank, dark basement. A few things I didn't even know you could do on a rusted dryer. But, I digress.   
  
Obviously, he knew what he was doing and I don't have to say I couldn't keep my mouth shut. And there was the fact that the dryer wasn't exactly level to the ground so every time we…um…surged, it would bang against the wall and the floor.   
  
But we weren't concerned with that.   
  
Lesson the First: when you're trying to have a secret sexual liaison with a vampire who has been around a few centuries and just happens to turn all *grrr * when he gets a happy, its not good to do it within earshot of your friends and co-workers.   
  
Lesson the Second: Angel likes a moaner.   
  
Lesson the Third: Whatever you do, make up a lie quickly and convincingly when your friends catch you at this illicit activity. And make sure you can find your top. Your lie means nothing if you're flashing them all.   
  
Taking all that into consideration, when we heard Gunn's voice, we both jumped and stopped what we were doing. Angel hopped off of me and pushed my shirt into my hands. As quickly as I could I pulled it over my head. Angel's shirt was nowhere to be found and besides, I had ripped all the buttons off.   
  
Wesley's voice followed Gunn's and Angel stepped out of the shadows, leaving me to button my pants on as quietly as I could.   
  
"Angel?" Wesley said incredulously, his eyes widening as shirtless Angel walked forward. "We thought a…something was down here. Where's Cordy?"   
  
"Right here." I said, stepping from the shadows with a gulp. My breath was still heaving in my lungs and I was drenched in sweat.   
  
Gunn's eyes widened and he smirked a bit. "So, what were you two doing?"   
  
"Working out." Angel said in a stiff voice. "We were…uh…working out."   
  
"A little one on one?" Gunn asked, eyebrows rising in amusement. I shot him the best "die" expression I could muster.   
  
"Why didn't you come up stairs?" Wesley asked, lowering his sword as he studied the two of us.   
  
"We didn't want to disturb you. You know how I love to train." I spoke up, glaring at Gunn. He knew, but it looked like he just found it amusing. And, judging by the embarrassed expression on Fred's face, she definitely knew.   
  
Damnit.   
  
*************  
  
I've been a few life or death situations in my life, but nothing this awkward and embarrassing. First off, the basement was a mistake. The dryer was a mistake. But, my God, Cordelia was a pleasure.   
  
But she would have to wait while I try my best to talk us out of this situation. I don't think it's going to work. Judging by the smells in the air and the look on Fred's face, we've been caught.   
  
Damnit. Damnit, damnit, damnit.   
  
"Well, I guess that's all well and good. I guess we'll leave you two to your training." Wesley smiled at us and walked past Fred. He disappeared up the stairs, Gunn and Fred following him.   
  
As Gunn stepped off the last step, I heard him clearly, my vampire senses catching the words he whispered to Fred. "It smells like sex and candy in here."   
  
Fred blushed and answered back, "Kye-rumption." She hurried him out of the basement. The door closed behind them and Cordelia sighed heavily beside me.   
  
"Well, that was in no way awkward or transparent." She said sarcastically, putting her shirt on right side out. I wanted to chuckle, but the situation was tense.   
  
"Fred knew. So did Gunn." I said, knowing she knew it too.   
  
"So did Wes." Cordy said simply, running a hand through her hair.   
  
"He did?" I asked in a stunned voice. "He didn't act like it."   
  
"He's British. He's repressing." Cordy said, shrugging. I had to laugh at that; she was right.   
  
"Well. So much for secrets." I said, sitting down on the steps. She followed me, shoving her way between my knees. I looked down at her, catching me mingled with her scent. It was intoxicating and as much as I hated to admit it, the fact that we were caught was a little bit erotic.   
  
"Who said we had to keep this a secret? Are you ashamed of me?" She asked, cheeks flaming a bit.   
  
"No! I just thought you'd want to…you know, keep it on the down low." I said, my hands finding hers, thumbs making little circles in her palms.   
  
"Screw that. They know now anyway. What's the big deal? And its not *any* of their business! Let them disapprove. You're the warrior and I'm the seer. We're essential." She grinned up at me, the ghost of the old, bitchy Cordelia Chase rising in her. I smiled.   
  
"You're right. For once." I said pointedly, kissing the top of her head. She leaned up, hands on my thighs, her lips meeting mine. Again, she kissed me in that longing way that made me want to hurt anyone that came near her.   
  
When she pulled away from me, her grin was wide and stunning. "So…you wanna come over?" She asked, biting on her lower lip. I didn't have to answer. We were out the door, a wave to Fred, Gunn and Wes and we were gone. Let em' stare.   
  
I didn't care. *We* didn't care.   
  
THE END.   
  
************** 


End file.
